Digimon S6
by Goten's Apprentice
Summary: This is my first story but, I hope you like it (Read and Review, -I wont add any chapters after chapter 2 if I don't get at least 10 reviews Rating may change later)
1. The Beginning

Keith was on a class trip to a skiing resort. He was 14 years old and in the 9th grade. He and about 30 other people were riding on the bus; most of the class was asleep. It was the end-of-the-year trip. Only a few hours left. he thought to himself. He watched the snow fall and wondered what everyone at school was doing. The trip was supposed to be 4 hours long.  
  
He checked his watch every now and then to see how much longer this would take. He pulled his cap over his eyes and dozed off to sleep. His drawing book fell off his lap. Then about 2 hours and 30 minutes later the bus came to an abrupt stop.  
  
He woke up and gathered his things as he saw everyone else getting up slowly he fixed his cap and checked to make sure he had everything. He found his drawing book at the front of the bus. He slid down the railing and zipped his coat.  
  
He walked into the building and felt a warm air rush over him. He got his room key from the Ms. Riley and wondered who his roommate was going to be. As Ms. Riley told everyone where they would meet after they got organized he looked around and tried to remember as much as he could about the place.  
  
Ms. Riley then told everyone to head off to his or her rooms. He rushed to his room hoping to see Sarah unpacking in his room. He sat down in his room and his roommate Erika soon followed, and asked if she wanted to meet her friends. She came along and found Kevin, Sara, and Tom. 


	2. Pair up everyone!

The next morning, Keith didn't remember that Erika threw him out of her room. He woke up to find that Erika left a note that she would be inviting her best friend Sara, her cousin Tom, and Toms older friend Kevin, around 4 in the noon. "Why the hell am I the maid." So sadly he started cleaning after he orders his breakfast. Then he took a shower and got ready he really wanted to impress Sara. While he was putting on his boxers Sarah walked through the door. And she said "Wow what a big dick you have." Keith's face blushed blood red. After he finished putting on his clothes. He saw that a bag was in her hand and asked what's in the bag and she said that she would take a shower there and if he didn't already shower he could keep her company. Then ask Keith took off his boxers to accompany her he woke up.he had fainted from the struggle of trying to get the vacuum from the closet.  
  
Then he really cleans the room and it took him 2 hours to do it then he showered. He put on one of his best jeans and a silk white shirt and cologne. Then he looked at the clock and it said 3:59 and he quickly called room service to bring up pizza and buffalo wings. Then he heard a knock at the door. Sarah and the rest were at the door, first he invites Sarah in and she asks him to hook up the laptop but, as he does he wonders why *30 minutes later* they were dancing, laughing and talking.  
  
And Tom told Keith about this show he watches called Digimon. Keith said that the show sounded pretty nice, Tom said "I wish it was real, that would be cool." He then jumped up and typed digimonport.com and then Keith's blue mobile phone rang there was a Text Message and it said to tell your friends to point their phones toward the laptop and press enter when you're ready. Then he told his friends and they laughed but did it anyway. And as they press enter on the phones something weird happens and they digitize and they get zapped into the computer. Tom says, "We're in the digital world."  
  
Then Keith saw another message on his mobile phone. It told him to go into the woods ahead and soon he'd find a cave. So he told the others and decided to set off so they could get back to the room. Soon enough, they arrived at the cave and as they went inside they saw 2 slots. Tom then suggested that Keith and Sarah put their mobile phones into the slots and see what would happen. And as they did they started to glow and the cave started to rumble. And once the tremor stopped they noticed that their mobile phones weren't exactly phones anymore, also there were to crests above the D-Scanners and Keith took his crest of friendship and Sara took the crest of love. And also the dark cave had an extra two people standing by Keith and Sara. Then one of them spoke.  
  
Gabumon: Hi I'm your digimon Keith: My digi-who? *Tom smacked him over the head* Tom: A digimon the trainer always gets his or her own digimon Keith: I knew that!  
  
Tom: Right. Gabumon: Well Gatomon I know you're over there say something! Gatomon: Hi Sara Im your digimon as well! Sara: Well its nice to meet you, now how do we get out exactly, the entrance to the cave is blocked in. Gatomon: Leave that to me. Gatomon: IRON CLAW! She easily slices through them* *a rumbling noise grows, and a tankmon come and shooting wildly at the cave*  
  
*Tankmon spots the kids and says that he was too late* Gatomon: Well now, I guess we have to stay and fight 


	3. Arrival and Departure

CHAPTER III:  
DEPARTURE AND RETURN  
  
OH WHAT THE HELL, HERES 3 AND 4.  
  
Gatoman: I'll strike first IRON CLAW she hit the digimon with amazing accuracy and makes a bit of a dent in the side of it* Gabumon: My turn! Blue Blaster!! *he hit the digimon with good accuracy but not as good as Gatomon's*  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
*they destroyed the tankmon and digitized him*  
  
Gatomon: Well I guess we should go now Keith: But how are we gonna get out? Gatomon: Maybe that data pool will help, everyone point your D-Scanners and phones to it.  
  
*They do as they're told and they land in a dog pile on the couch, Sara on top of Keith, Tom on top of Sara, Kevin on top of Tom and Erika on top of Kevin*  
  
*The teacher calls them to the lobby*  
  
Ms. Riley: Well it turns out that we'll be staying here for a year instead of a few days. Since school is over the buses have stopped operating, but you will go back home during the summer to visit your parents.  
  
Erika decides to spend the night at one of her friends rooms and Keith decides to take the spare space on the bed.he also invites Sara over, they start to talk and Sara tells him that she couldn't believe that they had digimon. He tells her that he doesn't know why they were chosen to be the ones with digimon why couldn't it be someone else he knew, he didn't think he couldn't handle the responsibility. She told him that there was probably a good reason for choosing us and that he shouldn't worry about it so much.  
  
A few minutes later they were still talking about the digimion and Keith blurted the he liked her ever since he was 14. She then says that she loves him also.  
  
Keith: Really? Sara: Yeah, I mean the cap you always wear, and you're simplemindedness sometimes makes me laugh, also its very funny how you trip over things most of the time.  
  
Keith: Well hey its not my fault, things are always in the way. Sara: Oh just shut up and kiss me already! Keith: Wha-? Uh.ok.  
  
*They both kiss and their tongues play tag inside each others mouths then, Sara got up and went to look at the window still dizzy from the kiss and then as she turns around Keith pins her against the wall and kisses her more passionately than before, they keep kissing and somehow they end up on the bed and she unbuttons his shirt and he starts to take off her shirt but stops*  
  
Keith: Are you sure you're ready for this? *Sara moans the word yes*  
  
Keith: Okay then.  
  
*he kisses her and slowly sucks on her breast as he plays with the other one. He then slowly pulls down his pants and pulls down hers as well. Then thrusts his dick into her ass. She moans loudly and she slowly moves in to suck his dick after he removes it. Then as he slowly puts his dick into her pussy he kisses her and slowly rubs her ass as she says his name and moans. He then looks at his kisses and starts to play with her breasts.  
  
He starts to lick her breasts and suck on it softly. Then he notices that the sun is rising. She moans the word "more" and he tells her "later." They both slowly get up and she decides to take a shower first as he gets the clothes down so she can go do the laundry.*  
  
Keith: What do you want for breakfast Sara? Sara: Whatever you think Ill like *she slowly steps into the shower* *He orders some pancakes and eggs and sets her food across the table from him* Keith: This is good food for a snow resort *she just stepping out of the shower and goes to dry her hair off* *Keith finishes his food and decides that he might as well take a shower* *She dries her hair and slowly gets dressed and watches him in the shower* *Keith slips and fall on the soap and his head hits the wall beside him Sara laughs* *He finishes showering and they decide to sit and watch TV and wait until everyone else comes, soon everyone else gets there, and they decide to take a trip to the digital world.* 


	4. The Crests of Knowledge and Compassion

EPISODE IV:  
  
Later on in the digital world Tom and Erika headed to the city where thier Mobile Phones told them to go. Which lead them to a mountainside where Gabumon noticed a crack in the ground and they fell into the underground. As Keith pulled out his flashlight from his backpack, rubbing his hand Sara slowly wrapped her hand around his. He then noticed two crests and two D- Scanners being held onto a string and it had Tom's name over the green one and Erika's over the orange one. As they both picked them up their mobile phones disappeared and the wall that the crests and D-Scanners were on started to rise.  
  
Tentamon: Well hello Tom. Tom: Hi, wait.aren't you Tentamon? Tentamon: Why yes I am. Palamon: And I'm Palamon, and I'm your digimon Erika. Erika: Well you guys shall we get going? Gatomon: I think there's a slight problem with that request Erika: what do you mean? Gatomon: Look! *they all turn around and look at the giant digimon staring them right in the eye* Keith's D-Scanner: Mirrormon, This digimon can reflect almost any attack. Keith: Well guys got any ideas? Gatomon: I do how about we I dunno maybe.fight! Tentamon: Super Shocker! Palamon: Poison Ivy! *After a few rounds of trying to beat the digimon* Tom: Well at least we tried now I guess our best bet is to.run! *they run underneath the Mirrormon's legs and reach the ladder* Keith: Everyone go! *After everyone climbed up the ladder Keith soon followed* Tentamon: You guys I think we should all attack at once it may be too much energy for him to absorb and he wont be able to send it back to us! Tom: Well what do you guys think? Erika: I say we go for it Keith: I guess so.Im too worn out to think. Sara: Well, ok Tom: Here he comes! Mirrormon: Thought you could run didn't you. Tentamon: NOW! *They all attack at once* Mirrormon: Wha-What did you do! I-I can't reflect it back! Gatomon: Take cover! He's gonna blow! *they jump behind a nearby boulder and you can hear a explosion and mirrormon disappears. 


	5. The Crest of Courage

EPISODE V  
  
*Soon after the battle they leave the battle scene and start to walk towards a forest with Keith leading, 5 minutes later Kevin grew tired and started to complain*  
  
Kevin: Where are we going, I'm tired of walking, and I'm hungry. *After 5 minutes of complaining something started to glow in Kevin's pocket and he pulled out his mobile phone, which was glowing red.*  
  
Kevin: Hey! Hey! Guys look! Keith: He's probably just complaining again, don't look back. Kevin: No seriously, look my phone is glowing! *Everyone looks back and sees his phone glowing, they continue walking though, then his phone stops glowing as a line cuts through the forest and to his phone* Tom: I think we should follow Erika: Why do we always have to follow these weird signs? *They follow the line which leads them to a meadow in the forest, in the center of the meadow is a block of cement the line then fades as the block glows red and as the crest of courage glowed on the block Kevin's phone floats out his hand and up to the block, the crest laid onto the phone as it transformed into a D-Scanner, as Kevin ran to the block his D-Scanner rested in his hand along with the crest, then the block disappeared to reveal a Veemon, then to their surprise a giant boom was heard and dust appeared inches away from Kevin's face.* Tankmon: Surprised to see me? Gabumon: You again? Well only one thing to do. Veemon: Attack! *they all start striking him and after noticing that there is nothing they can possibly do to even damage Tankmon they start panicking* Kevin (There's no way to win.I've failed.) Veemon: I think there's a way. Kevin: How? Veemon: Push the right button on your D-Scanner and then push the red button *Kevin does what he's told and on the D-Scanner a picture of Veemon appeared and Digivolution flashed across the screen* Kevin:Digivo.wha-? *he noticed that Veemon was glowing and he heard him say-Veemon digivolve to.Flamedramon!* Kevin: Veemon-what happened to you? Flamedramon: I digivolved! Now.lets take out this thing Kevin: Okay, Flaming Rocket! *Flamedramon punched Tankmon and watched as it went up in flames, then Kevin digitized it.* Kevin: Well now shall we leave? *everyone was shocked at what just happened* Keith: Wha-What did you just do? Tom: He digivolved.but at such an early stage.this Veemon may have more strength than we give it credit for. Sara: Wow.I need to learn how to do that Erika: I know Tom: Well seeing as how fast he did it, It shouldn't take us long to learn either. *they walk out of the forest and decide to find a city so they can rest in for the night as soon as the map on their D-Scanners of a nearby city Raigekimon appears in front of them* 


	6. Raigekimon's Lesson

EPISODE VI  
  
As they walk they see a lightning strike about a yard ahead of them. They look around confused knowing that there couldn't be a storm as the sky was as clear as anything. Then they see 2 digimon fighting. One seems to be destroying the other with crushing blows. Flamedramon decides that he wants to go help. So he uses his flaming rocket from a distance as it hits the losing digimon with fair speed. Then he watches as the digimon falls to the ground destroyed.  
  
Then the digimon who won walked up to them. Thank you Flamedramon.  
  
Flamedramon: Who are you? Digimon: My name is Raigekimon, you must be the new trainers that I sent for. Not to shabby if you ask me though. Tom: Well.we're stuck and we have no idea where to get out. Raigekimon: In the city north of here you'll find a datafield if each one of you steps into it you'll be transported back through the laptop. But before you go Id like to give you some information on why you were sent here. Kevin: We're listening. Raigekimon: OK then. First I need to give you the history of the digital world. A long time ago a great sorcerer had created this world for the fun of being bored. He had then placed creatures you now know as digimon in this vast land. There were powerful who were sent to watch over the land each had a different element: Earth, Wind, Water, Air, and Light. Then there were the smaller ones sent to aid in the protection of the digital world. Those are the ones such as Gabumon and Veemon.  
  
They have strived by destroying the digimon who wreaked havoc on the digital world. They have collected and analyzed data to help better protect the digital world. But recently, a person known solely as the digmon emperor has started to enslave the digimon to do his personal evil. We have sent out messages to 3 other digidestined besides yourselves.  
  
They are traveling in secrecy to help in the aid of the digital world. The digital world is on the brink of a full-scale war between the gods and evil digimon. This could result in chaos between both the digital and the real world.  
  
Now then, I need to tell you the information on digievolution, digievolution is a process that you can go through when your digimon feels the need to. There are also more than one form of digievolution. Theres Armor, and regular digievolution. Armor digievolution is when a digiegg and the digimon merge to create a armor-fused digimon. And for a normal digievolution you need to buy the right digicards.  
  
Tom: I know about those theres a shop right outside the snow resort! Raigekimon:Now then Keith. Keith:Yeah? *Hands over a blue digimon egg to Keith* Raigekimon: When your digimon is ready.it will use this. Keith: Thank you, sir. Raigekimon: Well you guys better get going. *they walk through the forest, listening to Kevin boasting* Kevin: I digivolved before all of you, this must mean im the strongest! *Sara smacks Kevin over the head* Kevin: OW! Sara: Do shut up. *they reach the city and notice that its packed full of Digimon.* Erika: Wow.that's a lot of digimon.. Tom: Well the data field should be right behind.this condemned building. *they walk around behind the building and notice a swirling area of data* Kevin: Well, ladies first *pushes Erika in* Erika: Hey! *she evaporates* *they all jump into the data field in turns and all fall out of the laptop* Keith: Well that was interesting 


	7. The Break

EPISODE VII  
  
RECAP: THE Digi-gang has gone back home and tired from battling decided to take a break.  
  
Kevin: How about we split up lets say, Sara and me go look for digicards at the store outside the resort, Tom and Erika can go order the food and Keith can wait till we all get back.  
  
Sara: Um.Kevin? I think I will stay here with Keith and unplug my laptop.  
  
*Keith looks at Sara skeptically at this remark* Kevin: Okay then.the rest of us will look for the cards. But make sure you order the food, okay? Sara: Okay *After everyone leaves* Keith: Well, lets get started you can unplug the laptop and Ill get the food Sara: Ok  
  
Keith: Um.Sara I've been meaning to ask you something. Sara: What? Keith: Do you-like, want to go out to dinner or something? Sara: Sure, how about later tonight? Keith: Is 8:00 ok? Sara: Fine by me. *they order the pizza and wait for the gang to come back* *About an hour later they all come back and hand out the cards they bought.* Keith: Look I got a champion and an armor evolution card, and a few others what did you get Tom? Tom: I got a speed upgrade card and an armor evolution and some others *Everyone compares cards while eating lunch and at about 5:30 they all decide it's time to head back to their rooms* Erika: So, Keith. I guess you'll be the one taking out the trash Keith: Hell no, why don't you take it out? Erika: Well, then I guess Ill take out the trash and I'm gonna be going over to my friends room. Keith: Wait, why are you always going over to your friends' rooms? What are you doing over there? Erika: Nothing important. Keith: Right. Well then, it's about 7:35 I'm going to take my shower while you take out the trash. Erika: Fine.*mumbles under her breath* *Keith steps into the shower as Erika leaves* *15 minutes later he steps out of the shower and gets on his best jeans and a shirt that's checkered with brown and white squares and puts on his cap* Keith: Well its 7:47 I guess I can meet her in the lobby *At 7:50 Sara goes down to lobby and notices him drawing in his book* Sara: Keith, c'mon we're going to a restaurant out by the mountains Keith: Huh? What? Oh.ok. *They reach the restaurant and step inside* Keith: Wow, it's so big. Sara: Well, come on we need to sit down. *they sit at a table near the window* Keith: Wow.the mountains are so beautiful at night. Sara: Yeah. *they order their food and wait for it to return* *Kevin is taking a stroll at night looking to ask Sara out to dinner and notices Keith and Sara at a table, he moves closer to their seats to listen in* Keith: I kind of feel sorry for Kevin he really liked you. Sara: Well yeah, I know. *Kevin looks up at the window to see why they stopped talking, and sees them kissing* Sara: Keith do you want to go back up to my room, for a while? Keith: Sure. *they finish eating, and Keith pays the bill and follows her out, they reach her room and she slowly walks inside followed by Keith, they walk into the bedroom and both undress slowly, then they kiss as Kevin listens outside the bedroom jealousy boiling inside him*  
  
They both french kiss as their tongues pin each other down then, Keith tickles the roof of her mouth with his tongue as she moans loudly, he kisses her and slowly sucks on her breast as he rubs the other. Then thrusts his dick into her ass. She moans loudly and she moans again as she opens her mouth to suck his dick. he kisses her and slowly rubs her ass as she says his name and moans. He then looks at his kisses and starts to squeeze her breasts softly, as he lets go of her he slowly drifts to sleep his arm around her*  
  
*he wakes up the next morning and slowly gets up and gets dressed as someone knocks on the door, he walks to the door to answer it and sees Erika, she looks at him suspiciously, and she asks him what he was doing here*  
  
Keith: Sara called me and wanted me to come over to keep her company since Kevin left (lie) Erika: Ok.well could you tell her that we all are going out to the mountains to have some fun. Oh and when Kevin does come back give him these goggles I bought for him Keith: Will do. *he woke Sara up and told her the news* Sara: Well.what are we standing here for? We better get ready! *she steps into the shower as he leaves to get ready as he leaves to get ready as well* Later they all met at the café to get some cocoa before heading out, Kevin had put on the goggles that Erika gave him* 


	8. The Angel

EPISODE VIII  
  
*Kevin and Keith grab their snowboards as Erika rents a snowmobile for Tom and herself, and Sara decides to go skiing*  
  
Kevin: Keith! I challenge you to a snowboarding race! Erika: Here we go. Keith: Okay.how about Erika and Tom judge and record it so that way we can know for sure who wins. Kevin: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Erika: Ready, Set, Go! *they both speed off into the snow blanketed forest* (Kevin: Im going to get him back for taking Sara from me.) Kevin: Take this you! *Kevin slides over to Keith and punches him in the face* Keith: Cheater! (Keith: *he wipes the blood from his nose* You wanna play rough eh? Ill show you.) *Keith speeds back up and notices a drop coming and smirks* Keith: Beat this! *He jumps into the air and leaves snow on Kevin's goggles so he can't see* Kevin: Hey wait! *he dusts off his goggles and is a foot away from the drop as he jumps in the air after Keith* *Kevin lands a few feet behind Keith, and crouches down to gain speed, soon they're both at the same speed and are neck and neck* Keith: Argh! *he swerves right and barely misses a tree as Kevin tries to cut him off* (Kevin: Man, hes good, but I have to beat him to get Sara) *Kevin swerves and tries to cut him off again as Keith jumps over him and loses his balance* Keith: NO! *Kevin zooms past him as he gets up and continues* Kevin: Just a little farther.I can see the clearing coming up *Keith is right behind Kevin when Keith yells right as Kevin tries to cut him off* Keith: LOOK OUT! *Kevin hits a tree and his board cracks as Keith reaches the clearing first* Kevin: No!  
  
(SPV) *he runs down the hill into the clearing and heads to Keith.* *Sara is skiing down the hill when she comes to a rocky area, then she curves in and out between rocks when her left clip comes undone and she heads straight for a rock and she tries to stop with her poles but they snap under the pressure and she goes over the edge of the cliff but grabs onto the ledge hoping someone will notice her*  
  
M eanwhile.  
  
*Keith and Kevin register for an official race. And the prize for 1st place is a 3 night-stay in a cabin with 4-Bedrooms and 4 Showers. It also comes with its own food and kitchen appliances, but it has no outlets for computers.Keith is on his way to find Sara on the mountain to tell Sara the news.he sees someone go over the end of the cliff he couldn't see who it was seeing as how the snow limited his view (Kevin: Maybe I should help that person first) he decides to go help them, he snowboards down the hill and past the rocky area, he stops his board and almost loses his balance, he unclips his shoes from the board and looks over the edge of cliff and sees Sara*  
  
Keith: Sara! What are you doing down there? Sara: I had an accident! Now will you stop acting stupid and pull me up! *He slowly pulls her up and clips his feet to the snowboard as he heard a loud rumbling, he looks up and sees an avalanche tumbling toward them.* Keith: I suggest we get out of here *he holds her in his arms and takes the emergency route, he reaches the end of the route, and sets Sara on the bumper of the ambulance and wrapped a blanket around Sara.  
  
Keith: I'll be right back with the cabin key *Sara nods slowly*  
  
*he moves towards the starting line as the sun starts to set* Announcer: 3.2.1.Go! And off go Daisuke and Iori into the forest tied for first soon followed by Jamie, Kazu, and Keith. Here comes the first jump, Ioroi in the lead, followed by Jamie, and Keith. Wait! Jamie turns around to help Kazu! And once again Daisuke and Iori tie for first and Keith is in second! Now here come the rocks, and Keith finally speeds up and ties for first and look at the determination on their faces!  
  
They seem to be swerving around the rocks. Daisuke tries to sharp turn a rock but, Oooh! Daisuke has destroyed his board and he seems to be holding his leg in pain. Now it's Iori and Keith going neck and neck for first. Here comes the final jump Keith leads as Iori speeds toward him! He takes the jump too early while Iori gets his timing just right.  
  
It looks like Keith isn't going to win this one. But wait, he grabs onto a tree trunk and swings around the trunk and does a complete 360 and hits Iori right in the back! Making him land face lfirst into 3 feet of snow and it's a clear shot to the finish line!  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
AND KEITH WINS THE RACE!!!  
  
*Keith walks toward the winner's circle*  
  
Announcer: Heres the key to the cabin, the red crested red snowboard, and 350 dollars, You just won the best spot in this ski resort! What are you gonna do now?  
  
Keith: Um.I just want to go see my girlfriend. Audience and Announcer: Awww. *On the way to see Sara he stops by the gift shop to buy a diamond angel necklace, he goes back to the hospital and asks to see Sara. He walks into her room and looks at her* Keith: This a snow angel necklace for my angel in the snow Sara smiles weakly and puts it on* Sara: Doctor I think I'm ready to go now. Keith: How about we rent a snowmobile and head down to the cabin Sara: Okay. *They get to the cabin about 10 minutes later and tells Sara to find something to eat while he sets a fire in the fireplace and he burns his finger because he went in too close to the fire* Keith: OW!!! That Stings! OW, OW, OW! *he trips on his own foot and falls on the floor* *Soon Tom comes in, followed by Erika and Kevin* Kevin: Okay I'm sharing a room with Sara! Seeing as how she likes me better. Keith: WHAT?! Don't you see necklace on her neck- Tom: He gave it to her! Keith: Yeah! Wait.how did you know? Tom: I saw you two outside the window. Keith: Yeah! Now then- *Kevin punches Keith in the nose* Keith: Why you b----- *they start fighting and Sara stands there still trying to fix up the food*  
  
(10 MINUTES LATER)  
  
Sara: What are you two doing?! *Keith wipes blood from his nose and mouth* Keith: Uh.Nothing *Kevin holds his arm in pain and yelps from the stinging between his eyes* Kevin: Liar! Hey, Sara would you let me share a room with you? Sara: Uh.Ok. *Keith sighs and lies on the couch tending to his wounds* Keith: . *Later that night Keith decides to get dressed and heads towards the door for a walk, with his snowboard* Erika: So.just leaving like that, eh? Keith: Just don't bother me okay? *He walks out slamming the door behind him* *He heads up to the hill where he rescued Sara hours earlier, he sits down looking at the sky and mountains ahead* Keith: Its so beautiful, too bad no ones here to watch this with me. *he lays back in the snow watching the clouds and the snow glistening below him*  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
*Keith had just returned from the hotel to get himself breakfast when he heard noises coming from Sara's room, he toned down his anger and sat to eat his breakfast, then Erika woke up and noticed that Keith still had snow covering him, she tried to dust him off when he held up his hand to stop her*  
  
*he then got undressed and decided to take a shower*  
  
*As he finished and got dressed he lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep, as he sleeps he dreams that some evil force ahead will have a few surprises for him, he was walking along in the digital world when he came to an overly large castle. He decided to go inside. He was walking along when he felt someone was watching him, someone he knew.he kept walking and heard a fire and he heard Gabumon yelling ahead of him telling him to run.he ignored him and kept walking everything then went black.*  
  
Keith: I might as well go to the digital world and we'll see what happens when Im gone. 


End file.
